T R U T H S
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Because, in some way, there's always something wrong with us that no one else is aware of. One-Shot.


**A/N: **_This really isn't my style *in a way* but it's totally awesome to write! I love making stuff like this to just make a one-shot every once in a while, it's sometimes a good distracting feature when you're stumped for ideas for your other stories {aka, Twisted Situations}. Anyways, I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it, and keep an eye out because I'm going to be doing one for SWAC, too. Enjoy & review :}_

**Disclaimer:** _Nope, I don't own Camp Rock, or the idea._

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie Torres.**

_S H A T T E R E D._

Mitchie Torres is shattered, although no one would guess. One look at her pretty, innocent face, and you think of rainbows and unicorns, and everything sweet. However, if you look beyond the surface deep, she's not all she appears. She's not bubbly and smiley, and she's definitely not innocent. She's the farthest thing away from innocent. But you wouldn't know that, because she knows how to hide it.

No one will never see that she's **S H A T T E R E D.**

* * *

**Shane Gray**

_S C A R E D._

Shane Gray was scared. Scared of loosing his fame, scared of responsibility, scared of loosing his one and only love, Mitchie. He despised taking the lead - not that you'd think that, of course, because he was the obnoxious one - because he was scared of being leader, although he pushed himself to get over his fear. He hated being alone, because he was scared of ending up a loner later on in life, which was why he normally found himself at countless parties, never alone. But he'd never felt anymore alone. And then he'd found Mitchie.

Then he didn't feel as **S C A R E D.

* * *

**

**Caitlyn Gellar**

_I N S E C U R E._

Caitlyn Gellar was insecure. Not many would know that, or ever will know that, because Caitlyn hides it well. She doesn't allow others to know or see that she's unconfident - she dresses in bold things and acts strong as a façade. Only Mitchie and Nate know the truth, and even then, they still don't know to just what extent she's insecure. She plays it off, acting cool and bold, telling Tess off, but in reality, she's probably the most sensitive of all the group.

Because being **I N S E C U R E** is her darkest secret.

* * *

**Nate Black**

_S E N S I B L E._

Nate Black is sensible.He's the serious one, the business-like one, the one who does all the work for Connect 3, the one who picks up everyone else's slack. It's his job to keep Shane and Jason in order, and Connect 3, well, 3. Everyone already knows that. What no one knows is that Nate only wants to be a child again. He doesn't want the load of responsibility piled upon him, but he takes it because he knows it's the sensible thing to do. In reality, he wants to be like Shane, rebellious, partying 'bad boy of the press', or like Jason, care-free, air-headed Jason.

But he keeps it hidden away because he's the **S E N S I B L E** one.

* * *

**Tess Tyler**

_B R O K E N._

Tess Tyler is broken. At first glance, she had it all; fashion-runway clothes, the latest things, and hundreds of people wishing they could be her. But deeper, under it, she was just as broken as all the rest of us. She _didn't_have it all, or have the perfect life. Her mother was never around, or even cared about her, and that alone had broken her to pieces, although she hid it well. No one would glance that she was even more shattered than Mitchie, or more insecure than Caitlyn.

Everything we 'have' means nothing to us if we're **B R O K E N.**

**

* * *

**

**Jason Green**

_S M A R T._

Jason Gray was smart, although he preferred to act as if he was dumb. No one, not even his brothers, knew that his air-headed-ness was just a front, just a façade. It was much more fun, much _safer_, because he saw how shattered Mitchie was, how insecure Caitlyn was, how broken Tess was, how scared Shane was, and how sensible Nate always pretended to be. He didn't want to be like them, didn't want to be hurt as easily as they all were, and so he just pretended to be stupid. He didn't want to be _scarred_ like they were.

So Jason never let on that he really was **S M A R T.**


End file.
